The Liar that fell for his trap and the clueless Fool
by Fool Klaustern
Summary: Prompt(Multi0chapter): "I thought about something how about Shingo flirting with Yuzu just to piss Yuya off. I'll leave the details and result to you but it's funnier if at the end Yuzu was like "Screw this I'm out of here"


Ok, he may have kind-of-half forgiven Sakaki Yuya for his past sins as he made him experience a fun duel, but there was one thing that he couldn't forgive:

"How dare he make my vengeance be half-assed", Shingo pouted, "Couldn't he be at least a bit upset? Damn! Nothing gets over his skin!"

… And believe him, he tried, but Yuya made everything he said a comedy show and no one took him seriously.

There must be a way… No one is a saint…

He chewed the tip of his thumb, racking his brain trying to remember if he ever saw the tomato head ever be upset.

Wait! I will rescue you guys!

Oh yeah, there was that time…

And he looked visibly startled when Yuzu almost fell on her duel with Masumi.

"Ok, so his weakness must be Hiragi Yuzu!", he concluded, feeling the smartest person in the world, "That's how I will get under his skin!"

Well, but what could he possibly do? He didn't feel like endagering her again as he didn't hate Yuya THAT MUCH.

…Besides, after seeing her duel with Masumi he was sure she could spank him to death if he tried anything.

"What a prickle… There should be a way…"

He felt a lightbulb light above his head.

"Of course! How I didn't think about this before!", Shingo laughed, "I can just charm her with my awesome looks and my appealing personality! It will be easier and it will piss Sakaki Yuya off!"

**-00-**

"Good Morning Hiragi", Shingo greeted, all smiles.

"What do you want Sawatari?", Yuzu deadpanned.

Er… Not a good start.

"There was a pastry shop nearby that seemed delicious, thought it would be the perfect opportunity to invite you"

"Ok, Sawatari, what are you planning?", Yuzu glared, placing her hands on her hips, "Let me tell you, if it's a ambush, I will beat the crap of you so hard that you will be limping for a whole week"

… Maybe his plan wouldn't go as flawless as he thought.

"W-Well… There's nothing behind it", he cleared his throat, "You see, it's just my way to apologize to you"

She didn't look convinced the least.

"T-The pastry is really good, and I will be paying for it", he stuttered, starting to feel intimidated by her glare.

Yuzu stared at the pathetic figure in front of her that cowered by her intense glare.

She looked around.

It didn't seem that his lackeys were anywhere nearby, but that didn't mean she wouldn't drop her guard.

"An apology… Yes, you need to redeem yourself by a lot", she crossed her arms, "For endangering me and the children as well as targeting Yuya for petty reasons"

"W-Well"

Yuzu cracked her knuckles, wiping her fan.

"Er… What are you going to do with that?", Shingo looked alarmed.

**SMACK!**

"Ah!", he started to rub the spot she hit, "Why did you do that?!"

"That's for endangering me and the kids", she gave him a dark glare as she gripped the hild of her fan even harder.

**SMACK!**

"…That's for deceiving Yuya"

"H-Hey cut it out! I'm sorry ok!", he started to freak out, trying to run only to feel a firm grip on his jacket, Yuzu's intimidating face looming closer to him.

"…You're not going to escape", Yuzu waved her fan in front of his nose, "You're going to take your deserved punishment like a man!"

He let a high pitched girly scream.

**-00-**

It was his worst idea ever.

In the end she beat the crap out of me. He pouted as he ate his favorite pastry in silence.

"Stop pouting, It isn't like I hit you that hard", Yuzu arched an eyebrow, eating her own slice of pie, "And you deserved a beating"

You seriously don't know how heavy your hand is. Shingo huffed, rubbing his sore spot.

He didn't know how, but by some miracle, he convinced the girl to stop using him as a punching bag and eat pastries with him.

The price for that being my dignity. Shingo got a gloomy aura around him when he remembered that he needed to beg her until she finally stopped.

"You're a crybaby" Yuzu sighed, patting his head, which made him flinch.

Did I hit him that hard? Yuzu wondered, feeling a bit guilty.

Wow! I almost thought she would hit me again. Shingo flinched.

Yuzu took another bite of her pie, tapping the spoon to her lips, deep in thought.

"It's seems very odd for you to choose now to apologize, she lessened her glare, "I'm still doubting you're sincere about what you said, but if you are, then you need to apologize to Yuya first"

"Er… Sorry?"

"He didn't deserve anything you did to him", she shot him a glare that made him cower again, "You deceived him, tried to enact a petty vengeance, threatened us, made You Show Duel School almost be absorbed by LDS because you accused him of attacking you and then almost killed him in your last duel"

He started to fidget.

Well, now that he thought better, if Yuya didn't escape on time he would have killed him.

He hated to admit, but she had a point.

"… Thanks for the pie", she cleaned her lips with a napkin, placing the spoon on the cleaned plate, "Itwas indeed delicious"

"See you tomorrow Sawatari", she waved.

Well, she wasn't as bad as he thought.

"Fine! Screw the original plan!", he decided, "I will make her fall for real!"


End file.
